The Fateful Lightning Storm
by DisneyDreamWorksFanatic1999
Summary: A couple of years before Konáll met Zyrah, a lightning storm caused him to meet his first dragon, Lightbolt. A male skrill frequently causing trouble on the island. After a few days of an ongoing lightning storm, Konáll decides to go after the skrill to figure out what he wants, and gets more than he believed he would get. Rated K for safety!


The Fateful Lightning Storm

* * *

><p>Two years before Zyrah and Sienna came to Berk, the island of Dalur Elder, translated as Valley of Fire, was already a Viking community who had peace with dragons longer than the isle of Berk had been at war with their dragons.<p>

One of the boys on Dalur Elder, Konáll, son of the Chiefs' second-in-command, Eron the Powerful, was sitting in his room when a freak lightning storm hit.

The first crack of thunder sent a rattling throughout the island, and an11-year old Konáll could hear some children cry out in fear. Then, he felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end, lightning was about to hit, real close.

The boy dared to look out his window, when he did, he saw a huge bolt of lightning that was out of the ordinary. Squinting his brown eyes, he noticed a familiar shape in the lightning bolt

"A skrill…" He whispered. He ran downstairs, finding his mother, father and brother sitting next to the fire, his father looked up at his eldest son

"What is it Konáll?"

"I saw a skrill! It's causing the lightning storm!"

"A skrill? *Sigh* Not again, that's the sixth time this month!"

"Sixth time?"

"The last five lightning storms were on the other side of the island, closer to the Monstrous Nightmare clan, the skrill aroused a lot of trouble those few times." Konáll looked at his seven-year old brother, Híram who hugged a 8-month old Nadder he named Ísak very close because he was scared. Konáll said

"What? Scared of a little lightning?"

"Lightning kills and hurts people!" Híram replied. Konáll rolled his eyes and sat down, rubbing the back of a Terrible Terror, this one didn't have a name. Terrible Terrors on Dalur Elder didn't normally have names, sometimes they did, most times, not really. But Konáll didn't care and secretly named the little red, gold, and blue dragon, Thran.

The lightning storm went on for hours and quite a few days. People eventually were forced to go outside against their will to collect water and get food, children remained inside, older teens and adults were the only ones to go outside for the needs.

One night, when the lightning died down, Konáll snuck out of bed and jumped out the second-story window, onto the soft grass and ran into the woods with Thran close behind. Konáll planned to find that skrill to see what it wanted, and why it kept causing so much trouble on the island.

After a couple of hours, Konáll found himself in the middle of the woods, with Thran resting on his shoulder. The boy looked at his surroundings, searching for a sign or a path to find the skrill with, like a destroyed tree, or a scorch line on the ground from the lightning. After about another hour, Konáll had no luck

"Thran, maybe this wasn't such a good idea. In fact, it was the dumbest thing I'd ever decided to do! Lets go home! Mom and dad are gonna kill me if they found out." Suddenly Thran took off into the canopy and hid

"Thran! Get back down here!" The boy attempted to climb the tree in which the Terrible Terror was hiding in, but with no success, suddenly, the hairs on the back of his neck stood on end and he felt a crackle of electricity behind him, he turned around, only to face the very skrill he was after.

The Skrill was male. He had black, dark purple, gray, navy blue and white scales and his back spines crackled with electricity. The skrills eyes weren't the normal bright yellow, in fact, they were close to a thundercloud gray

"Wow…" Konáll breathed in amazement. He stood very still as the skrill inspected him. It sniffed him, even in awkward places, which, was indeed very awkward. After a few minutes, Konáll found himself staring right into the skrills gray eyes, and he felt the urge to hold out his hand. He did so, and the skrill pressed his snout into the boys palm and the two felt a bond

"Wow again. By Thor! I bonded with one of the most untamable dragons known to Viking! This is awesome! I gotta name you first!" Konáll thought very briefly, and said, "Does Lightbolt sound good to you?" The skrill nodded and Konáll hugged the dragon

"Thran! Come on down! Lightbolts' not gonna hurt ya!" The Terrible Terror flew down and hovered in front of the skrill, and fainted, falling right into Konálls arms, making him laugh

"Okay, maybe you'll need some time to get used to him. No rush, Lightbolt? Take me back to the village?" The skrill nodded, and allowed the boy onto his back, and gently flew to the village.

The two friends arrived back just after breakfast. When he showed up, everyone was inside the great hall. Konáll told Lightbolt to wait, and the skrill obeyed. Konáll ran inside, only for his mother to give him a hug attack

"Your father and I were so worried about you?"

"Son? Where in the name of Thor were you?"

"Come outside and I'll show you!" Konáll led his family, and the chief and his family outside, revealing Lightbolt

"Konáll…you…" His mother began

"I solved the lightning storm problem! Guys, this is Lightbolt! I bonded with him last night while I was gone! Don't worry, I trust he won't hurt anyone. I know he'll take some time getting used to you all and the new environment, but I'll make sure he doesn't hurt any of the dragons, or the village! I promise!"

After that fateful night, Konáll and Lightbolt trained endlessly, and when Zyrah and Sienna showed up, the girls gave the boys a run for their money.

A short time before Zyrah and Sienna showed up, Konáll was perhaps a little arrogant because he had the fastest dragon on Dalur Elder, but when Zyrah and Sienna showed up, the girls surprised Konáll and Lightbolt to no end.

Zyrahs second day on Dalur Elder, Zyrah challenged Konáll to a dragon race and he accepted. Sienna kept giving Lightbolt a smug look every now and then. The two raced all day, each showing off impressive moves, but none of Konáll's and Lightbolts moves could beat Zyrah and Siennas. After their little race, Zyrah and Sienna hovered in front of the Skrill, and Zyrah stated

"Never, challenge a female Night Fury, their the fastest dragons in the archipelago, their top speed is even faster than a male Night Furys'!"

"I doubt that!"

"A skrills speed is pretty close to a male Night Furys' top speed, but trust me, a female Night Fury can reach speeds that no one will ever be able to record, which is also why we're so good at avoiding attacks. Sienna can outfly any dragon on Dalur Elder!"

The competitiveness between Zyrah and Konáll went on for quite some time. After about a year, the arrogance and competitiveness died down and the two became friends and did more friendly races with themselves, friends or siblings.

* * *

><p><strong>If Zyrah and Sienna deserve a backstory, then so do Konáll and Lightbolt. R&amp;R!<strong>


End file.
